The Murder of Sunsummer7!
(Note: I have Mr.D's permission.) One night on Halloween, Sunsummer7 was in charge of giving out candy. One of the Trick or Treaters killed him. And no one knew who. Later, newsreporters fould out that the murder was made by someone he knew. If you find out who killed the wikian, you get a free video game called, "The Adventures of Cat and Dog: How to Share!". Suspects Mom (Sunsummer7's Mom) Reason Suspected: Unknown Dad (Sunsummer7's Dad) Reason Suspected: Unknown Billy (Sunsummer7's Little Brother) Reason Suspected: Seems too innocent according to Watson Linda (Sunsummer7's Little Sister) Reason Suspected: According to Watson, only evil people know the words to Justin Bieber songs. Cinderella for Halloween Dorothy (Sunsummer7's Girlfriend) Reason Suspected: Unknown Alvin (Sunsummer7's Best Friend) Reason Suspected: Got in a fight Was Darth Vader for Halloween. Mark (Sunsummer7's Arch-Nemisis) Reason Suspected: Enemy of Sunsummer7 Sign Ups 1. Rex - Kokori9 2. Snow - Snowgirl57 3. Watson - EnTrey 4. Nate - Natedog14 Day One: Investigate! Mom Rex: i know it was you *shines lights in her eyes temporally blinding her* and i know how you did it. you took the kitchen knife and stabbed him to death Dad Rex: i know it was you *shines light in his eyes* you killed your son/daughter Dad: What makes you so sure? Rex: cuase i can see it in your eyes. i know excatly how you did it too. You put poison in his/her cereal Dad: He hates cereal. Rex: *looks over his notes* woops... wrong case... uh... can you tell me what happened tat day? Dad: Other than the murder, he got in a fight with Alvin. Rex: *writes 'had a fight' under alvin's name in his notes* Billy Wastson: Well, well, well. You thought you could get away with it. But I know better. *shines flashlight into his face* WHERE WERE YOU ON HALLOWEEN?! Billy: No yelling! I onwy four! *cries* Watson: You really think I'll fall for that excuse? "I'm onwy four!" *snorts* Pathetic! Billy: *cries* Mommy! Snow: He is. Watson: I know, but that only makes him seem more innocent! It's the perfect crime! Snow: Be nice. Watson: Why would I be nice to a cold-hearted killer?! (just acting the part) Snow: HES FOUR! Billy: *cries on Snow's shoe* Snow: Hes cute. Try Alvin its him. Watson: *to Billy* You may have her tricked, but I'm too smart for you! Snow: *Looks at Waston* WAS IT YOU! Watson: NO! IT WAS BILLY! Snow: Hes 4. How would he kill someone? Watson: There are lots of ways. He could have stabbed him, shot him, ate him, or blown him up! Billy: *sucks thumb* Snow: HES FOUR! Watson: And your point is? Snow: Who would let him out? Billy: *Barney comes on TV* YAY! Snow: Barney see! Watson: He's a psycho murderer! Only psychos like Barney! Snow: Bye. *Looks at Waston* Killer. Billy: *follows Snow* Me go too! Linda Watson: Hello, Linda. I'm just going to ask you some questions. I already know Billy killed Sun, but I'm required to question you too. Linda: Why would he kill him? He's so innocent, and HE'S FOUR!!!!!!!!!! Watson: *to himself* He's got everyone fooled. *to Linda* So where were you on Halloween? Linda: Having a Halloween Party, with my friends. Watson: What were you dressed as? Linda: Cinderella. (You can edit the Suspects section from what you know them.) Watson: Okay. *takes three gummi bears out of his pocket* I have three gummi bears here. One green, one yellow, and one red. Choose one to take. Linda: Yellow. Watson: Okay. Now stand on one foot for thirty seconds while singing Never Say Never! Linda: *does it* Watson: Now act like Bill Cosby! Linda: *does that too* Watson: Okay. I think I've gathered enough information from you. MURDERER! Linda: What? You thought Billy was the murderer! It wasn't me! Watson: Only EVIL people know the words to Justin Bieber songs! You SO did it! Linda: I'm a girl! I love Justin Bieber! Didn't you think Billy did it? Watson: How could he have done it? HES FOUR! Linda: I said that before you interviewed me! And you admitted it before you quizzed me! You can't accuse two people! Watson: The point is, you killed Sun. Case closed. Billy: *crawls in, points at Watson* You blamed me! Linda: AH HA! Watson: It turns out I wrong, Billy. I apologize. Now I know it was Linda. Billy: *to Linda* I know how you feel! Me went to it too! He need time-out! Watson: If anyone here needs a time-out, it's LINDA! Billy: *to Watson* No! You mean! Time out for a day! Linda: Yeah, MURDERER! You have to watch Barney for a day too! Billy: Yeah! *Watson is locked in a cage, and can't get out* Dorothy Nate: where were you on October 31. Dorothy: Camping. Nate: were you anywhere near Him or near his house on that day Dorothy: No. We broke up. Alvin Snow: Alvin! You Killer! Alvin: Yes? Snow: You got in a fight right? Alvin: Yeah. Snow: And then you said youll rue this day? Alvin: No Snow; Then what did you say? Alvin: "This is war!" Snow: And killings part of war right? Alvin: No. Snow: What did you dress as for halloween? Alvin: Darth Vader. Snow: AH HA! A MASK Alvin: I was hunting down Mark and other bullies to defend Sunsummer. Snow: You have proof? No? Alvin: Yeah, a picture of me beating up bullies in a Darth Vader costume. When me and Sun got in a war fight with Mark and his friends, Sun got injured. So I beat up those bullies on Halloween. Snow: Did you see him die? Alvin: No! You think I killed him? I said I got in a fight WITH Sun, not AGAINST him! Snow: *is acting dumb* SAME THING! Alvin: Alright, so I have a problem with grammer, but it wasn't me! I would never kill my best friend! Snow: That what a killer would say! Alvin: Why do you think it's me? Snow: Ill ask the questions here. Did you take candy? Alvin: No. Snow: Do you have a gun? Alvin: No. Snow: Are you You-Know-Who Alvin: No. Mark Watson: It would be too obvious if you were the killer. I've read Encyclopedia Brown. It's always the person you expect the least! Mark: Uh, yeah. Watson: You agree with my theory? Mark: Sort of. Watson: Good. Now I can cross you off my list. *crosses Mark off notepad*